


Competent

by Amarylissa



Series: Pineapple Rock [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylissa/pseuds/Amarylissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is indignant on Steve's behalf. Chin restrains him before the Governor gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competent

**Author's Note:**

> For 1 Million Words WOTD prompt competant

“Competent! Fucking competent?” Danny paces up and down in the center of the office, hands waving, “I don’t understand that. You risk your life day in, day out, you've cleared up half of HPD’s outstanding cases, crime is down, and all you get is ‘competent’.”

“Hey, it’s OK.” Steve follows after his partner. “I’m not doing this for words from the Governor.”

"I should go to his office and show him your scars. That might show him what you do every day."

Chin smiled at Danny, "I think that might get us shut down for health and safety breaches, brah.”


End file.
